


The Defenders of Tomorrow

by M_Logolepsy



Category: Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Defenders of tomorrow - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Petra is a trans girl, Voltron AU/OG names in that order for confusion, it's not exactly leakira centric but leakira is canon king from the moment you meet them don't worry, leakira - Freeform, tags updated as plot is written, the 80s retrofuture we all deserve, when you get so tired of queerbating you fix and entire plot LMAO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Logolepsy/pseuds/M_Logolepsy
Summary: “This was the last time anyone saw Representative Alfor, and shortly after this press release was shockingly cut off, the destruction of Altea was broadcast by the newly-dubbed Empire, who now terrify the universe with their ever-growing dominion.”The screen goes dark to show the void of space where the remains of Altea remain, but the dark screen reveals the blue glow striking the glass in front of it. The woman jerks back, her teal eyes peering back at her from her reflection across the glass. She blinks, and at the same moment, the broadcast cuts back to a photo of Alfor, and with it, her reflection is destroyed.Alzina, thinking it was a trick of the light, shakes her head and walks away from the watching eyes of her father.“And now, with no one to stop them," the reporter says, "the Empire spreads Quintessence, slowly infecting the population planet’s mind with the drug until the planet’s leaders swear their allegiance to the Empire to ensure a supply. With Quintessence already being found here on Earth, how much longer can Earth survive without a defender?”





	The Defenders of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you gotta realize you’re in hell, know that a million people are trying to do the same thing, and just go at it anyways.

A wall of screens, all showing the same newscast, rests in the storefront window that a figure passes. The figure pauses in front of them for a moment, seemingly entranced by the display ahead of them. 

“Today is the eighteenth anniversary of the destruction of Altea,” the newcaster announces on screen, a graphic of the planet’s ruined state displayed next to him. “And in the aftermath of both Altea’s and Daibazaal’s destruction, the Empire grows more powerful in its bid to capture the entire universe with the help of its mysterious drug, known only as Quintessence. Earth is- and rightly so- wondering how long we have left outside of the conflict. Kanon Regem is on the scene with a special report.” 

The footage cuts to a different newscaster, who begins a spiel of her own. “The story of Daibazaal and Altea is long and complicated one. In their time, they founded the Regency of Planets and united the universe in a peace treaty only dreamt of in years passed. Alfor, the leader of Altea, and Zarkon, leader of Daibazaal, were even famous friends. It all came to collapse when Vice-President Honerva discovered Quintessence.” 

The talking-head shot of the newscaster is abandoned in favor of documented footage from a bygone era- Zarkon and Alfor leading the Regency, even shaking hands with Earth’s own representative, Samuel Holt. The representatives all look happy- they are clearly dedicated to their work, and they are making progress. Documents of the time are displayed, all touting names with powerful words like “Peace” and “Allyship”. 

It begins to pour overhead, but the figure doesn’t seem to notice. The screens illuminate her face, and rich brown skin and matching dark eyes shine on the dark street. She reaches out and touches the window, and slowly, unbeknownst to her or the people passing by, her eyes glow the faintest blue. 

“Alfor and Zarkon, in their day, were a symbol of peace in the universe. Vice-President Honerva, also the head of Science and Technology for Altea, brought discoveries to the universe that benefited worlds galaxies apart. When her announcement of a new energy source was released, it was expected to change everything- but no one knew how much it truly would.” 

Representative Alfor’s image filled the screen as it played back a speech from the announcement. The woman watching the screen gasps. She’s soaking wet, now, and her white afro drooping under the weight of it, but she doesn’t shiver in the cold. Instead, she looks electrified; her eyes shine teal and on the peaks of her cheekbones and the warm, dark brown of her skin gives way to an icy blue. She doesn’t realize it, but the markings appearing on her now look shockingly similar to the icy blue that line Alfor’s own dark skin. 

The reporter’s voice interrupts his speech. “While not much is known about what Quintessence is or the effect it has on its users, sources close to the Altean command claimed at the time that Honerva experimented with it on herself, leading to the dramatic change of both her mental state and her physical appearance. According to some rumors, it was around this time that Zarkon began experimenting with the drug himself. Everyone knows what happens next.” 

The reporter’s voice fades out, returning to the clip playing beneath it.

“I’m also pleased to announce that my daughter, Al-” Alfor begins on screen, but the room around him shudders, and the shot freezes on his horrified face. 

“This was the last time anyone saw Representative Alfor, and shortly after this press release was shockingly cut off, the destruction of Altea was broadcast by the newly-dubbed Empire, who now terrify the universe with their ever-growing dominion.” 

The screen goes dark to show the void of space where the remains of Altea remain, but the dark screen reveals the blue glow striking the glass in front of it. The woman jerks back, her teal eyes peering back at her from her reflection across the glass. She blinks, and at the same moment, the broadcast cuts back to a photo of Alfor, and with it, her reflection is destroyed. 

Alzina, thinking it was a trick of the light, shakes her head and walks away from the watching eyes of her father. 

“And now, with no one to stop them,” the reporter’s voice echoes on the empty street, “the Empire spreads Quintessence, slowly infecting the population planet’s mind with the drug until the planet’s leaders swear their allegiance to the Empire to ensure a supply. With Quintessence already being found here on Earth, how much longer can Earth survive without a defender?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm already working on the first official chapter and check out this snip from the first page: 
> 
> There’s a brief scuffle over the phone, and soon Henare’s voice is spilling out from Akira’s phone instead. “Hey, buddy? Yeah, if you go in there without us I’m reporting you to the Garrison.” 
> 
> Akira rolls his eyes. “No, you won’t.” 
> 
> “Oh yeah?” Henare challenges. “We’re full-fledged cops now. We’re honor-bound.” 
> 
> “You’re still in training and you’re only on traffic duty,” Akira counters. “Can you please hand the phone back to my wonderful boyfriend now?” 
> 
> There’s a shout of “LEO, YOU’RE BOYFRIEND IS BEING GROSS AGAIN!” in the background and then Leandro’s on the phone again. “Akira, please wait for us.” 
> 
> He honestly considers it for a long moment. He really hates scaring Leandro, and he knows that even if the guy doesn’t say it, he’s easily terrified when it comes to him doing shit like this. He knows what he has to do, though. He knows that if he waits the hour, the fight will be long over and the Champion will be long gone. He has to know. “I’m sorry. I really am.” 
> 
> Leandro sighs, long and worry-filled, but after a long moment, he says, “I love you. Be careful.” 
> 
> leakira is canon king


End file.
